Patent SU, A, 106401 protects a method of determining the human physiological state by way of taking still pictures. In order to fix the structure and details of a subject invisible by the unaided eye in a picture, as well as the deep structure of a subject, the latter is put into high frequency electrical field; a photomaterial is placed between the electrode of high frequency circuit forming a condenser coating and the subject's surface.
This method enables to fix the structure of gas discharge luminosity around a biological subject in photomaterial and estimate its physiological state in the moment of taking the picture. The disadvantage of this method is the fact that it doesn't comprise quantitative characteristics, which gives no opportunity to perform a comparative evaluation of a subject in different points of time and compare the state of various subjects.
Patent SU, A, 935076 protects a method of determining the human functional state by means of recording and comparing the structure of gas discharge luminosity in electrical field around a subject as a whole or its part (fingertips) at initial level (at the absence of vegetovascular crisis) and on the threshold of a crisis.
When this method is realized, quantitative criteria of estimation of state of a biological subject are introduced, which allows performing comparison of this state in different points of time. The disadvantages of this method consist in low accuracy and reliability of determining the human state in view of the fact that only one parameter characterizing the luminosity structure is taken into account, and namely the length of gas discharge streamer. Furthermore, the process of gaining information is quite time and labor-consuming: photographs shall be taken, processed, measured by common measurement device; the results of measurement shall be compared.
The disadvantage of the method is also the fact that the estimation of state of a biological subject is performed only in rather a narrow range of changes of a one-dimensional geometric parameter—streamer length (from 15 to 30% as compared to the initial level). It is absolutely unclear how to assess a subject's state if the changes of this parameter exceed the given limits.
Patent RU, C1, 2141250 protects a method, enabling to determine human physiological state by way of fixing and comparing the structure of gas discharge luminosity around the reference subject and the studied subject in electromagnetic field, converting the fixed structures of gas discharge luminosity around the reference and the studied subjects into a digital code, determining quantitative parameters of these structures, which reflect their two-dimensional geometric characteristics, identifying corresponding points which are situated in a multidimensional space of the mentioned parameters for the reference and the studied subjects, and determining the deviation of energoinformational state of the studied subject from that of the reference subject by the distance between these points; quantitative parameters of the structures of gas discharge luminosity, reflecting their spectral, brightness, and fractal characteristics, can be additionally defined, hence the abovementioned points which are situated in a multidimensional space are identified basing on these parameters, too.
This technical solution is taken as prototype of the present invention.
It provides for accuracy and reliability of assessment of human physiological state on the whole, however does not enable to specify the component of this state related only to the functioning of vegetative system. It is worth mentioning that the state of vegetative nervous system correlates with the level of anxiety (stress), moreover, the determining the this level has practical importance, particularly, when the control of state of dispatchers and operators of technical complexes, control of access in safety systems, etc. is performed.